The document U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,882 by Waterman George H. discloses a pad for brake disc supporting to the caliper body by overhangs of the supporting plate of the friction material arranged laterally to the friction material and received in apposite seats provided for in the caliper body. This embodiment is aimed to the implementation of a caliper body projecting towards the braking disc so as to form abutment surfaces arranged on the pad sides. Such a solution is particularly bulky, especially in the circumferential direction.
The document DE 38 39 477 by Alfred Teves GmbH shows a pad having a supporting plate projecting radially externally to the friction material, thus forming two side loops for the suspension thereof to the caliper body. The plate with its edge of the side portion to the friction material rests and discharges the braking actions on the bracket body that is integral to the hub. In this case also, this solution is particularly bulky, since it requires the provision of a bracket projecting towards the disc to provide an abutment surface laterally to the pad.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 7,316,301 by Meritor Heavy Vehicle Braking System Ltd. shows a pad provided with a plate having upper lugs to the friction material resting on the caliper body.
Other solutions are known by U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,444 A, JP 55 152931 A, DE 10 2005 044150 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,167 A, GB 2 060 093 A. However, none of these solutions allows reducing the overall dimensions of the parking caliper assembly, housing, supporting, and guiding a pad for disc brakes.